


scorekeeping

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Dentist, Domestic, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, fluff so sweet it'll probably give you tooth decay, unbetad, very slight h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets bitchy when he's sick. Harry is a good boyfriend. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scorekeeping

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://karamelised.tumblr.com/post/95933915982/headband-stylinsons-harry-took-louis-to-the). Constructive criticism and comments are very much appreciated! Please do not repost anywhere else.

"It really hurts."  
  
Harry looks up from his Macbook and lets his eyes rest on Louis. He's sat on the couch opposite, cradling a hot water bottle and looking dejectedly in Harry's direction. Harry can feel his brows draw together in concern.  
  
"I thought the pain was gone?"  
  
Louis pouts, cracks his jaw and winces. His hand comes up to cup the right side of his face. "It was," he says morosely. "And now it's back."  
  
Harry firmly shuts his laptop and grabs for his phone. "That's it. I'm taking you to the dentist."

  
###

  
Louis bitches and moans whenever he's not doubled over in pain and Harry is torn between wanting to punch him and gripping the steering wheel so tight in concern that his fingernails leave indentations in the material.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing serious. No need to take me to the doctor. It'll probably get better on its own soon."  
  
"Louis," Harry begins softly. "Please just stop talking. I'm taking you to the dentist and that's that." With great effort he does not add 'because you've obviously already reached the delusional stage'. He is such a good boyfriend. He's also keeping score, because he's not _that_ good of one. Currently it's 1:0 for him. He's fully expecting Louis to repay him for all the bitching.  
  
"'S not necessary. 'S all I'm saying," Louis grumbles. Moments later he's gripped by another wave of pain, Harry can see the knuckles on his seatbelt turning white. He waits some heart-stopping seconds for Louis to start breathing again.  
  
"Humour me," he says dryly and presses his foot down on the accelerator.

  
###

  
Harry is trying his best not to laugh at Louis' face when Louis tries to rinse out his mouth after the procedure and dribbles it all down the side of his face still numb from the local anesthetics. Instead he tries to listen to the doctor who's explaining that Louis should not eat anything for the next couple of hours.  
  
One of the dental assistants had looked at him funny when they'd walked into the treatment room together. She had just been about to say something - probably ask him to leave - so Harry had quickly sprouted some bullshit about Louis being terribly frightened by dentists and Harry was just there to calm him down.  
  
Louis had shot him a dirty look and not said a word until they were alone. Then he'd turned on Harry with even fury in his eyes, toothache temporarily forgotten. "Jeez Styles, could you maybe not flirt with _everything_ on two legs. She wasn't even hot."  
  
"She's lovely," Harry had countered. "Don't be mean."  
  
The words hadn't bothered Harry. Louis was hurting, had been hurting for close to two days now. That would wear down anyone's good mood. Still, 2:0. The fact that, somewhere deep, deep down, Harry could admit to himself that maybe Louis was totally hot with that deep, challenging sparkle in his eyes and that control in his voice, did not change that.  
  
"I didn't want to be kicked out," he'd explained.  
  
Louis had huffed and very pointedly not sat down in the dentists chair.  
  
Harry returns to the present when the doctor presses a prescription into his hand and tells him to look after Louis.  
  
"Always do," Harry says and takes Louis' elbow in his hand to steer him out.

  
###

  
"I've had local anaesthetics and my tooth drilled," Louis grouses. "I'm not invalid."  
  
Harry makes a big show of letting go of the car door and taking a step back. He watches Louis climb out and slam the door shut.  
  
They'd stopped by a pharmacy on the way home for the prescription pain meds. Judging by Louis' face twisted in pain and his absolutely shitty mood, they desperately need him to swallow some.  
  
"Now," Harry says cheerily after unlocking the front door. 3:0, he thinks. "You sit down and decide what we're gonna watch. I'll just get you something to drink and then we can camp out in front of the telly all day."  
  
Louis' face twitches, torn between a snide reply and actually wanting to do just that. He huffs out "fine" and shuffles off in the direction of their TV room. Harry grins at his back before heading to the kitchen.

  
###

  
"They have the most fantastic hair, don't they?"  
  
Harry tears his eyes away from Louis and looks at the screen. A very young John Travolta is dancing on a car, running his fingers through his hair every so often.  
  
"Yeah," Harry says through a smile. He pulls his hand away from where Louis had forcefully draped it over his shoulder at the beginning of the movie. He runs his fingertips along Louis' scalp. "Like yours better thought."  
  
Louis looks up from where his head had been resting on Harry's chest. Louis' hand, curled around Harry's knee and pulled in tight against Louis' own chest, tightens.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Harry leans down an gently places a kiss on Louis' lips. Louis stretches from his slouch and returns the kiss with more pressure.  
  
"Can't," Harry mumbles against the curve of those lips. "Only cuddling tonight."  
  
Louis pouts, thankfully back to his playful self, now that the painkillers have taken effect.  
  
"Boo," he says but snuggles back into Harry who wraps his arms around him. Harry watches Louis' eyes return to the screen, lashes fluttering with each slow blink.

  
####

  
"'S the best movie ever," Louis half-sings, half-yawns.  
  
"That extra syllable really killed the line."  
  
"Shuddup," Louis says. "I'm sick so I'm automatically right."  
  
Harry grins into the nape of Louis' neck, blowing at some of the hair so it doesn't tickle his nose. "Ready for bed?"  
  
"Mhmm."  
  
Harry untangles himself from around Louis and urges him to get up off the couch. They quickly turn down all the lights and head upstairs.  
  
Louis is still groggy from the whole day so Harry doesn't mention how he fell asleep twice during Grease. Instead he moves in close, his hands resting on Louis' hips from behind. That way he can gently guide him and also feel the movement with every step Louis takes up the stairs. Harry's fingers dig in of their own volition. He doesn't let go until Louis is safely deposited on the bed.  
  
Harry looks around, unsure of what to do next. "There anything else you need?"  
  
"Yeah," Louis says. He scoots up on the bed and climbs under the covers. He doesn't drop the arm holding the them up. "You."  
  
Harry grins thankfully and hurries in besides him, losing his jeans and shirt on the way.  
  
Louis rolls his eyes fondly and doesn't need to say how Harry's ability to get undressed speedily still baffles him. Especially seeing as Harry is Harry, slow as a sloth. Instead, Louis just mumbles, "freak."  
  
Harry grins widely. He wraps his arms around Louis and wriggles until their legs are hopelessly tangled, until he feels Louis' breath hot against his collarbone and has his nose buried in Louis' hair.  
  
"Doing better?"  
  
Louis takes a long time to answer, choosing instead to run his index finger over Harry's tattoo sleeve. He pays special attention to both of the hearts there.  
  
"Yeah," he says, fingers finally stilling. "I owe you one."  
  
Harry kisses the side of his face and pulls him closer.  
  
"Nah," Harry says easily. "You owe me three."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
